94608 e9
by Panda Dayo
Summary: lebih dari sekedar kata.


Entah sudah berapa lama Koushuu berdiri di tempat ini. Menikmati pemandangan laut dan deburan ombak di saat malam hari. Transportasi berupa sepeda ia letakkan dekat pembatas jalan, dan ia turun beberapa meter melalui tangga batu.

Koushuu terus melangkah mendekati garis pantai, menangkap visual bulan yang sedang elok-eloknya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sudah nampak kusam. Sudutnya menguning karena termakan usia.

"Tepat sepuluh tahun."

Lem tidak lagi merekat kuat. Dari sisi yang terbuka, tampak pula kelopak yang telah layu bersamanya.

* * *

 **9.4608 e9**

 **Ace of Diamond (c) Terajima Yuji**

 **Story (c) Panda Dayo**

 **Semi AU. OOC. Typo (s)**

 **Disarankan membaca sambil mendengar 7! - Centimeters**

* * *

.

.

.

Okumura Koushuu bukanlah anak yang aktif atau suka mencari perhatian. Ia lebih suka diam mengamati dan beropini dalam hati daripada membuat keributan.

Sangat berbeda dengan seseorang bernama Sawamura Eijun, anak kecil dari kota sebelah yang suka mampir ke pantai bersama Koushuu. Dari sanalah mereka mulai berkenalan. Koushuu akhirnya tahu Eijun satu tahun tingkat di atasnya dan mengatakan sangat menyukai laut Miyagi. Tetapi Koushuu tidak peduli.

Eijun itu sangat cerewet, kadang membuat telinga Koushuu panas, dan tanpa sengaja Koushuu akan melempar butiran pasir pantai ke mukanya. Eijun pun selalu uring-uringan dan menceramahinya tentang sikap yang baik dan benar pada yang lebih tua.

 _Bodo amat._

Walaupun pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, setidaknya Koushuu tidak sendirian lagi bila ke pantai yang sepi ini. Karena letaknya memang jauh dari pemukiman dan bukan termasuk wilayah yang banyak ikan. Sekitar pantai kosong, hanya terkoneksi dengan jalan utama, sebagai penyegar mata para pengendara.

Beranjak SMP, Eijun mulai bercerita heboh tentang klub _baseball_ yang ia ikuti. Ia tak hentinya mengoceh tentang bola lurusnya. Koushuu hanya diam mendengarkan keseluruhannya. Lumayan sebagai hiburan.

Eijun hanya akan ke pantai antara hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Koushuu pun melakukan hal yang sama agar membuat waktunya lebih efisien. Menghilangkan kepenatan di akhir pekan.

Beranjak SMA, pemuda ceriwis itu mengatakan mendapat undangan dari sebuah SMA swasta di Tokyo yang mempunyai klub _baseball_ yang bagus.

Koushuu hanya diam.

Di tahun pertama, semuanya baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Namun di tahun kedua, pada suatu hari dalam siklus bulan ke sepuluh, Eijun datang dengan berderai air mata sambil memaki-maki sebuah nama.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti biasa. Koushuu dapat mendengar isakan itu, tetapi ia hanya memandang lurus menuju laut sebatas jangkauan penglihatannya, membiarkan.

Koushuu tak begitu ingat saat Eijun bercerita sambil sesenggukan. Ia terjebak adegan sinetron murahan televisi yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya di rumah.

Eijun memeluknya.

Koushuu sama sekali tak angkat bicara.

Di tahun ketiga Eijun, sementara Koushuu masih di tahun kedua, mereka masih sering berjumpa. Koushuu tidak mengeluh seberapa jauh ia harus mengayuh. Karena tiap kali menaiki sepeda, yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemui Eijun.

Di pertengahan bulan Februari, Eijun mengatakan ia akan meninggalkan Jepang dan menikah di luar negeri, karena pacarnya adalah sesama lelaki.

Koushuu yang membawa sebuah amplop putih dan setangkai mawar di belakang tubuhnya niatnya diurungkan begitu melihat wajah bahagia Eijun.

 _Apa Koushuu harus tertawa?_

Koushuu hanya sedikit berujar, mengatakan semoga Eijun selalu sehat dan bahagia. Eijun berbinar dan memeluknya erat seperti saat itu.

Hanya saja, kali ini rasanya menyakitkan.

Hari, bulan, bahkan tahun pun berlalu. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu dan Koushuu selalu mampir ke tempat ini seperti dahulu. Ia tidak memikirkan kenapa cuma ia seorang diri di tempat ini, menikmati terpaan angin malam yang dingin dan bias cahaya rembulan. Ia menatap amplop dan kelopak mawar yang bahkan sudah tak berbentuk seperti semula.

Ia ingin selalu menyimpannya.

Ditengadahkan kepalanya, menuju pada kumpulan rasi pada kanvas Tuhan yang nampak pekat. Kilauan cahaya itu ada yang bersinar terang dan juga redup.

"Okumura!"

Koushuu menganggap suara itu adalah halusinasinya.

"O-ku-mu-ra-!"

Suara itu mendekat, dan Koushuu merasakan sebuah tarikan pada kerah belakangnya.

Ia terbeliak.

"Hei, hei, ada apa denganmu?! Pura-pura tuli, ya? Hah?!"

Koushuu tidak mengatakan apapun, atau belum.

"Kau cuma diam setelah bertemu senpaimu?! Jahatnya!" cerocosnya tiada henti, memaki-maki sikap Koushuu yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa Sawamura-senpai ada di sini? Bukannya kau-"

"Memang tidak boleh aku kembali ke Jepang? Hmph." dengusnya.

 _Kembali._

"Aku lewat sini karena ingin mampir ke rumahku sebelum mencari tiket kereta ke Tokyo. Kenapa aku harus bolak-balik dari Narita-Miyagi-Tokyo!"

Sawamura Eijun masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Kulihat sepedamu di dekat pembatas jalan, dan aku langsung melihatmu. Pujilah ingatanku ini, huahahahahaha!"

Koushuu tersenyum tipis, tapi Eijun tak melihatnya.

"Tokyo? Untuk apa kau ke sana?" Koushuu penasaran. Eijun tersentak.

"Ah, Miyuki Kazuya ngotot ingin melihat pertandingan SMA kami yang berhasil lolos koshien tahun ini. Ia ingin mengejek mereka semua jika kalah, awas saja dia nanti!" geramnya.

 _Hah?_

 _Miyuki Kazuya?_

"Oy, Eijun, ajak aku dalam reuni kecilmu~!" seorang asing turut bergabung dalam konversasi tersebut.

"Pergi kau Miyuki Kazuya! Ini hanya antara aku dan Okumura, ya kan?" Eijun merangkul pundak Koushuu sambil menaik-naikan alisnya.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting besok kita ke Tokyo. Oh, apakah kau Okumura Koushuu temannya Eijun?" tanya yang menurut penuturan Eijun bernama Miyuki Kazuya.

Koushuu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eijun selalu membicarakanmu." Kazuya terawa renyah.

"Sawamura-senpai masih cerewetkah sampai sekarang? Apa dia masih menyebalkan? Kau tidak panas mendengarnya?" Koushuu teramat jujur. _Kokoro_ Eijun langsung rusak.

"Okumura, jangan lukai hatiku, ku..mohon..." Eijun terbata, sok drama.

"Sawamura?" alis Miyuki tertekuk, menatap Eijun garong.

"Eijun, jangan bilang kau lupa. Hilangkan virus bodohmu itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Miyuki Kazuya! Oh, aku lupa belum bercerita pada Okumura."

 _Cerita apa?_

Eijun mempererat rangkulannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Koushuu.

Koushuu menjatuhkan amplop usangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : jangan tanya kenapa jadi begini. Ini hasil pikiran mendadak dan diketik kilat 15 menit /dikemplang/

Tiap nyetel lagu ini kebayang KouSawa mulu. Bhay.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
